1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to space divider systems for subdividing an interior space into working sub-areas, and more particularly to a system of this type in which work components such as shelves and cabinets are integrated with interlocked modular panels which define the spatial pattern created by the system, the system being capable of being readily disassembled and re-erected in an entirely new pattern.
In order to meet the changing requirements for commercial or industrial interiors, it is now known to divide the available space into sub-areas or work stations by means of a space divider system composed of free-standing panels that are joined together in a spatial pattern defining the desired sub-areas. Each sub-area or station is then furnished with work components such as file cabinets, desks and shelves. Among prior patents disclosing such space divider systems are the patents to Morrison, U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,597; Mohrn et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,023 and Prospt et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,171.
Existing space divider systems lack adequate versatility and flexibility, for they are limited in their capacity to form different patterns of space division, and they cannot be quickly disassembled and re-erected without employing skilled personnel for this purpose.
It is common practice to form a pattern of sub-areas or work stations by means of standardized free-standing panels that can be interlocked to form partition walls in a desired configuration. The work stations created by this pattern are then furnished with traditional desks, cabinets and other useful articles.
In order to cope with new situations as they are encountered in modern corporate life, changes are frequently made in production, marketing and accounting strategies. The need, therefore, often arises at corporate facilities to rearrange the existing set-up of work stations, desks and all other work components into a new pattern that serves to carry out a newly-adopted work plan. Also, in some instances, it may be necessary to transfer the entire system from one corporate site to another.
The use of traditional furniture pieces in conjunction with a conventional space divider system creates problems, for these pieces are inherently inflexible. Thus, if a corporation decides to transfer its accounting department to a floor at its headquarters presently occupied by its engineering staff and to transfer this staff to a new site, with traditional furniture this represents a formidable task that is difficult to execute in short order, however urgent the need to carry out this plan with a minimum of dislocation and loss of time.
Another drawback of existing space divider systems is that the panels which form the partition walls are lacking in desirable aesthetic and acoustic properties, and they impart a raw functional appearance to the divided interior space the militates against an efficient operation. Thus the use of framed glass or plastic panels in room dividers is not only unappealing, but because such panels reflect rather than absorb sound, they magnify noise and disturb the working personnel.
Moreover, existing space divider systems fail to take into account the fact that work stations must in many instances operate with telephone and computer lines as well as with power lines to energize light fixtures, typewriters and other equipment. Consequently, after the space divider is set up, it is necessary then to install duct work for protectively concealing the communication and power lines.